Mi nombre es
by Iwanita
Summary: Oneshot. Escrito por mi hermana, para un concurso de hermandad sobre la historia del nombre de nuestro personaje. Un joven troll es capturado por unos ogros. ¿Acudirá alguien en su ayuda?


A pesar del ruido continuo; de cascadas, de aves, de criaturas exóticas, y del viento sobre la vegetación selvática de Tuercespina, pude reconocer mi propia voz temblorosa, la cual, apenas era un murmullo...

"Mi... mi nombre... es..." - fuí incapaz de completar la frase, ya que el miedo impedía que pudiese pensar con claridad en un nombre cualquiera, inventado y que fuese creible. Saboreé mi propia sangre en el paladar a cada palabra que pronunciaba, haciéndome desvariar por las náuseas que aquello me producía.

"¡Contestar tú de una vez! ¡Dir tu nombre!"

Sentí una fuerte sacudida por parte de mi agresor, el cual me tenía agarrado firmemente del cuello. Me obligó a mirarle a la cara, la que desesperadamente yo trataba de evitar. Poseía el rostro grotesco característico de los ogros, sus pequeños ojos negros me observaban llenos de odio, y sus amarillentos colmillos amenazaban con enterrarse en mi cara de lo cerca que me tenía contra la suya. Me mantuve callado durante unos segundos... la tensión podía sentirse, podía palparse, e incluso cortarse a rebanadas con un cuchillo desafilado. Y yo, cada vez estaba más aterrorizado.

Note el sudor frío en mi espalda al comprender que aquel ogro podría matarme con tan solo apretar su mano contra mi cuello. Con la poca fuerza que yo poseía, era prácticamente imposible librarme del agarre casi titánico de aquella criatura, y los conjuros que había logrado adquirir desde que inicié mis estudios como sacerdote, parecían haberse borrado de mi mente. Podía escuchar el latir de mi corazón golpeando con fuerza dentro mi pecho, y cerré mis ojos en un intento de conseguir calmarme para no perder el conocimiento en un desmayo.

"¡Dir tu nombre, estúpido trol!"

Abrí mi boca para intentar contestarle... pero no encontré mi voz. Sólo alcancé a emitir algunos quejidos, antes de volver a mantenerme en silencio, inmóvil.

Yo quería contestar a ese ogro, necesitaba hacerlo, con tal de poner fin al interrogatorio. Pero... como soy un trol demasiado joven, todavía no me había ganado ningún nombre propio. Debía inventarme alguno rápido, o si no sería demasiado tarde para mí. El ogro levantó su otro puño, dispuesto a volver a golpearme con fuerza, pero derrepente una voz le hizo detenerse.

"Dejar eso ya, Gruk..."

... Aunque esa voz impidió que yo recibiera otra paliza, no pude respirar aliviado. Miré al compañero de mi atacante; otro ogro mucho más robusto, el cual se acercaba hacia nosotros con cara de fastidio. Había estado ocupado, un poco más alejado, mientras buscaba algún indicio de que yo hubiera venido con alguien más, hasta deducir que solo un necio, estúpido e imprudente trol se atrevería a adentrarse en las ruinas de Mizjah, que ahora estaban ocupadas por ellos, los ogros.

"¡Pero poder tratarse de trol importante! ¡Llevar ropas de trols zandar!" - la criatura parecía explicarse con dificultad por la ira contenida.

¿Zandar? Ah... quizas querría decir Zandalar. Efectivamente, yo iba vestido como uno de ellos, ya que eran los trols Zandalar quienes me enseñaban los conocimientos de sacerdote, y quienes me vestían y alimentaban. Entendí que quizás el motivo por el cual aun estaba con vida era porque me habían confundido con uno de la tribu Zandalar, aunque yo en realidad pertenecía a la tribu Lanza Negra.

"Nosotros averiguar eso luego, por ahora tú llevar trol a jaula. Preguntar luego a jefe qué hacer con trol." - Mientras el ogro más grande hablaba, no dejaba de mirarme de arriba a abajo con desprecio. Parecía que también hacía un esfuerzo tremendo por no matarme allí mismo, como sus instintos de ogro le exigían.

A regañadiestes, mi captor me arrastró por aquel sucio suelo; el cual parecía desprovisto de cualquier tipo de vegetación. Se hizo paso por las ruinas de piedras que adornaban aquel lugar, testigos, posiblemente, de más barbáries cometidas por aquellos monstruos.

El ogro me alzó de repente en el aire unos instantes, y luego sentí como me arrojaba contra la tierra. Tan tremendo golpe me dí, que mi visión se nublo a partir de ese momento, quedándome sin aire en los pulmones mientras mi cuerpo se paralizaba en la postura con la que había aterrizado. A penas fui consciente del sonido de madera hueca colocándose a cierta distancia sobre mi lecho, y de las pisadas ruidosas de mis captores alejándose sin prisas y sin delicadeza de aquel lugar.

Al largo rato me atreví a abrir los ojos cuando estos pudieron ver con renovada claridad. En un principio solo me fijaba en los detalles más pequeños y cercanos a mi, como las insignificantes piedras semienterradas en el suelo, o las raíces de plantas inexistentes, la tierra y la mugre. A poco que alzé mi vista desde aquel ángulo a ras del suelo, pude ver la base de los barrotes que formaban mi celda, que no eran más que simples ramas rectas, nada frágiles, que me rodeaban ordenadamente a mi alrededor.

Noté un ligero calor en mi cuerpo, que trataba de propagarse por mis extremidades en un intento por recordarme que aun seguía vivo, y aunque me sentía helado por haber visto tan de cerca lo que podría haber sido mi fin, logre recuperar la suficiente fuerza como para incorporarme, eso si, con cierta dificultad. Mi gargantase hizo un nudo y mi visión se precipitó contra el suelo en aquel momento, al mismo tiempo que mi cabeza se inclinaba hacia abajo en un intento desesperado por ocultar al mundo las lágrimas que caían por mis pronunciados pómulos al recordar la violencia sufrida solamente hacia unos instantes. Todo el estrés que había estado acumulando en silencio por fin se abrieron paso al exterior, y ahogue un sollozo tras mi dientes fuertemente encajados para no hacer más ridículo ante mí mismo. Solo podía pensar en lo inútil y deshonroso que era al no ser capaz de enfrentarme a unos sucios ogros, a los cuales yo debía, en teoría, dar muerte en venganza por la masacre que cometieron contra la gente de Mizjah, que eran trols como yo.

Después de tanto tiempo estudiando para ser un gran sacerdote, ¿esto era todo lo que podía hacer? ¿De verdad podía haber alguien más patético que yo?

Aprovechando la confidelidad que me proporcionaba mi prisión, me tomé mi tiempo para calmarme y recapacitar sobre lo sucedido. Debía asumir mi derrota a la hora de ser un miembro útil para la Horda. Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando demostrar a mi mismo y a mis hermanos trols que era un digno merecedor de un nombre, asi como de ganarme el respeto de los Zandalar, quienes tanto dedicaban en mi enseñanza. Pero lo único que había logrado hasta ahora era humillar a mi raza, y estaba a punto de perder cualquier oportunidad de rectificar, de poder ser alguien... sin el temor sobre mis hombros de que nunca nadie me pudiese recordar.

Sequé mis lágrimas, pues estas no me iban a ayudar en salir de allí. Yo aun no estaba listo para morir a manos de un adversario tan inferior como los eran los ogros.

Levanté mi barbilla bien alta, y me pose manos a la obra. Lo primero era salir de aquella celda de madera.

"¿Te encuentras bien, chaval?" - escuché derepente una voz... casi susurrándome.

Por acto reflejo, me puse a la retaguardia, poniéndome de rodillas y levantando mis puños. Lancé una mirada furtiva en dirección a la voz, al mismo tiempo que intentaba mantener un semblante firme e intimidante (aunque dudo mucho de que con mi deprorable aspecto pueda causar algo de pavor en algo o alguien). A pocos metros de mí, y mirándome fijamente, habia un... una... ¿tauren? Por su voz, creí adivinar que era una fémina, pero el rostro de los tauren no me sacaba de mi duda a la hora de deducir su sexo. La tauren estaba recubierta de una armadura que parecia impenetrable, y no conseguí comprender como había llegado a las ruinas sin que yo no hubiese escuchado el tintineo de su equipamiento.

Ella, la tauren, permanecía medio oculta tras unos helechos, y de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas furtivas a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no era vista por los maleantes que ocupaba aquella zona.

"¿Estas bien o no?" - volvió a hablarme, esta vez, con una voz mas clara.

Yo asentí, algo cohibido, al darme cuenta de que me había quedado como un tonto mirándola y sin decir nada, más intenté mantener una postura firme ante ella.

"Pequeño trol..." - habló mientras salía de su escondite y se acercaba a mi jaula. - "¿Quién te ha encerrado ahí? ¿Han sido los ogros?

Volví a asentir.

Bajé mis puños y coloqué mis manos sobre mis rodillas. Miré hacia otro lado, algo avergonzado al ser descubierto en aquella situación tan bochornosa ante un miembro de la horda. Esperaba que en cualquier momento la tauren me recriminase por haberme dejado capturar, o decirme lo patético que me veía aquí encerrado, solo. De repente y sin ningún aviso, escuche un fuerte golpe justo delante de mi, que hizo que me sobresaltase de tal manera que acabase al fondo de mi jaula, con una mano en el pecho y la otra sobre mi boca para impedir que soltase algún grito.

Grandes bandadas de aves salieron volando de allí, y por unos instantes la selva quedó en total silencio.

Contemple una gran espada a medio metro de mí, brillante, reposando sobre los restos rebanados de barrotes de madera. La mano de la tauren sujetaban firmemente su empuñadura.

Echando a un lado toda la hombría que había intentado aparentar, me volví a incorporar sin abandonar mi asombro. Mi mirada pasó de aquella arma, al brazo de la tauren, y luego al rostro de esta. Ella me obrservaba con cierto brillo en sus negros ojos. Desencajó su arma de allí, revolviendo la hoja de su espada con gran maestría mientras hacía un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para que yo pudiera salir de la jaula. Cuando ella enfundó su arma y se hizo a un lado para que yo saliese, no tuve el valor de moverme. Me quedé allí, quieto, sin saber exactamente que hacer o que pensar.

"Será mejor que corras trol... y salgas de ahí."

La voz de la tauren me sacó de mi estupor, y cuando escuché los gritos alarmados de los ogros en la lejanía, supe que tenía que reaccionar rápido. La tauren había sido demasiado basta a la hora de ayudarme a salir de mi celda, tanto, que había alertado a mis captores. Me arrastré hasta la salida de la jaula, y cuando estube fuera me puse de pie, justo al lado de la que era mi salvadora.

"Vámonos, ¡rápido!" - grito la tauren, al mismo tiempo que me agarraba del brazo y tiraba de mí para que corriese junto a ella.

Escuché un alboroto detrás mía mientras huía, pero no me atreví a mirar atrás. Me costaba trabajó seguir el ritmo de la tauren, ya que mis pisadas no eran tan grandes como las suyas, pero me esforzaba para no quedarme atrás. Mientras yo lo pasaba mal, golpeandome contra las ramas y casi tropezándome con todo lo que se interponía en mi camino, la tauren parecía estar pasándoselo bien, quizás, por la adrenalina que le recorría el cuerpo, quien sabe.

"¿Por cierto, cómo te llamas trol?" - me preguntó la tauren entre resoplidos.

La miré, sorprendido, intentando comprender como alguien querría mantener una conversación en aquella situación.

"Uh.. pues... "- mi voz, la que hacía tiempo que no oía, apenas me salía por el trabajo que me costaba respirar de el esfuerzo físico que yo estaba realizando en ese momento, y del que yo no estaba acostumbrado. - "Yo.. no tengo.. nombre" – dije a cada vez que conseguía llenar mis pulmones.

"¿No?" - sentí como la tauren me miraba, pero yo había apartado mi vista para centrarme en donde estaba pisando para no caerme.

Atravesamos unos matorrales. Yo me llevé unos cuantos ramitazos más, mientras que la tauren no parecío inmutarse mucho. Viendo esto, ella se puso delante mía para que yo no sufriese tanto, lo cual agradecí profundamente. Derrepente, cuando conseguimos atravesar la vegetación, ella frenó en seco. Sin ser consciente de esto, me estampé contra su espalda.

Yo nunca imaginé con lo poquita cosa que era comparado con la tauren, pudiese llegar a derribarla, pero lo que yo no había podido ver por encontrarse ella delante, era que justo en frente había un terraplen. Las pezuñas de la tauren resbalaron por las piedras sueltas del borde, e intento sujetarse a mi para no caer.

Pero era demasiado tarde, y con la inercia que teniamos era imposible que yo pudiera aguantar su peso lo suficiente como para impedirlo; ambos caimos cuesta abajo, rodando entre tierra y hojas. Cuando por fin llegamos contra el suelo, estabamos aturdidos y magullados (quizás yo más que ella, porque la armadura de la tauren le había protegido de los golpes y arañazos).

"Uf... - la tauren fue la primera en ponerse en pie".

Yo también intentaba recuperarme del golpe, pero estaba agotado de tanto correr, y fatigado. Escuchaba todavía a los ogros, algo lejanos, pero acercándose sin descanso hacia donde estabamos nosotros.

Aquello iba a ser mi final... ya no podía más. Los ogros nos atraparían, y esta vez no me perdonarían la vida. Y la tauren, quien desinteresadamente me habia ayudado, tambien estaría en un grave problema. Yo no la conocia de nada, pero agradecía mucho que me hubiese salvado una vez la vida, pero yo sabía lo que tenía que hacer...

"Tauren... es mejor que escapes... déjame aqu- ?" - me callé al instante al notar como era levantado del suelo.

La tauren me tenía entre sus brazos, y había empezado a correr de nuevo, a huir.

Y no me había dejado atrás.

En aquel momento no supe que pensar. Por un lado, el pánico de de estar siendo perseguido y el dolor en mi cuerpo hacían que no pudiera parar de temblar. Pero por otra parte, me sentí aliviado, un alivio que no podía expresar con palabras, más el rostro decidido decidido de la valerosa tauren eran suficientes para hacerme suspirar de gratitud.

Por una vez en mucho tiempo me sentía seguro, entre los brazos de un aliado de mi fación, la horda. No me había dejado atras a pesar de ser una carga, y había recibido la ayuda de una desconocida aunque yo no fuera nadie para ella. Y por si fuera poco, era capaz de poner su propia vida en peligro por alguien como yo.

Ambos estuvimos huyendo de allí, ella corría sin descanso, mientras que yo no paraba de pensar en lo afortunado que había sido al ser encontrado en aquella jaula, pese a lo mal que lo había pasado cuando aquellos ogros me encontraron solo.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, quizas media hora, quizas menos, pero llegó un momento en el que dejamos de oir a los ogros en la lejanía. Ella no me soltó en ningún momento, y cuando encontramos un lugar seguro y recogido en aquella espesa selva, me sentó con delicadeza sobre una pronunciada raíz.

"Ha estado cerca, ¿verdad?" - me dijo ella con cierta picardía, aunque en su voz se notaba cansancio.

Yo la miré largamente desde mi sitio, y luego desvié mi vista, algo avergonzado.

"...eh..."- me aclaré la garganta, e intenté llamar su atención.

"¿Si?" - me contestó ella mientras se sentaba.

"Yo... quisiera... darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho antes por mí... "

La tauren simplemente sonrió.

"No hay de qué." - se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, y luego descansó su espalda contra un árbol. - Por cierto. Mi nombre es Rainsong.

Rainsong. El nombre de mi salvadora. Pronuncié varias veces su nombre en mi cabeza, para poder recordarlo siempre. Era un nombre genial... y no solo su nombre, sino su figura imponía respeto.

"Ojalá yo también tuviese un nombre..." - pense en voz alta. Ella me miró con unos ojos que irradiaban cierta comprensión.

"Un nombre es solamente un nombre." - me habló calmadamente. - "Una persona es alguien; que respira, vive y camina. Es quien lucha por lo que es y por lo que quiere ser, quien habla con sus acciones, y piensa con el corazón. A tí no te hace falta un nombre para ser alguien, pequeño trol..."

"... ¿Y cómo puedo llegar a ser alguien?" - le miré confundido tras escuchar sus palabras? - "¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?"

"Umm... te lo enseñaré... pero para eso..."

La tauren se puso incorporó y me miró con desición.

"Trol, ¿te gustaría unirte a mi viaje?"

Yo asentí casi sin pensar. Haría lo que fuera por saldar la deuda que mantenía con mi salvadora, Rainsong. Lo que no sabía en aquel momento, es que mi destino estaría unido a ella, y que ambos recoreríamos un largo camino, juntos.

¿Mi nombre? ¿Quién necesita un nombre? Aquella tauren se había convertido en todo para mí desde el momento en el que me había sacado de aquella jaula y yo ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba.

¿Para qué quieres saber el mío? Primero conoce bien a las personas... y luego, piensa en el nombre con la que siempre la recordarás.

Como a un héroe.


End file.
